The Paley Center for Media
The Paley Center for Media (formerly known as The Museum of Television and Radio) has two locations, in New York City and Los Angeles. The museum has an extensive collection of Muppet and Henson material in their library, which is available to the public. The center has hosted special exhibitions about Jim Henson and the Muppets, such as The Muppets Say Cheese, a 2005 exhibit of John E. Barrett's photography. Themed-screenings of Henson's work occur on a regular basis, occasionally with special guests. One such event was Muppet Rarities: The Unseen Works of Jim Henson, an October 15th, 2003 seminar, held at the Los Angeles museum, which spotlit a variety of never-before-broadcast pilots, vintage commercials and industrial films, and early live TV variety show appearances. The event was hosted by Craig Shemin and followed by a panel discussion with Jane Henson, Jerry Nelson, and Bonnie Erickson. Full video tapes of most of the special Henson seminars and events are available for viewing at either museum branch along with all of the programs shown during the exhibits and events. Exhibits and Events Muppets Forever Daily 12:30 screenings of Henson works ran from June 22, 2001 until September 16, 2001. :*'The Muppets Begin' (June 22-28, 2001) :: "Jim Henson: The Early Years", The Muppets Valentine Show, The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence :*'The Muppet Show' (June 29-July 5, 2001) :: The Muppet Show: Harry Belafonte, Of Muppets and Men :*'Fraggle Rock' (July 6-12, 2001) :: The Honk of Honks, Down at Fraggle Rock :* Anniversaries (July 13-19, 2001) :: The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting :* Directed by Jim Henson (July 20-26, 2001) :: Dog City, The StoryTeller: The Soldier and Death :* Sow in Love: The Romance of Kermit and Miss Piggy (July 27-August 2, 2001) :: The Kermit and Piggy Story, "Kermit and Miss Piggy Guest Appearances" :* The Many Worlds of Jim Henson (August 3-9, 2001) :: The StoryTeller: Hans My Hedgehog, Ghost of Faffner Hall: Notation, The Song of the Cloud Forest :* Your Host, Kermit (August 10-16, 2001) :: Tales of the Tinkerdee, Kermit Hosts The Tonight Show :* Once Upon A Time (August 17-23, 2001) :: Mother Goose Stories: Little Bo Peep, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Frog Prince :* Monsters and Myths (August 24-30, 2001) :: Monster Maker, The Storyteller: Greek Myths: Theseus & the Minotaur :* Jim Henson: No Strings (August 31-September 9, 2001) :: The Muppets on Puppets, The Cube :* Anniversaries (September 12-16, 2001) :: The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting Muppet Rarities: The Unseen Works of Jim Henson An event held on October 25, 2003 hosted by Craig Shemin and followed by a panel discussion with Jane Henson, Jerry Nelson, and Bonnie Erickson. Held at the Los Angeles museum, the event featured clips from Sam and Friends, The Today Show, Southern Bread Commercials, Wilson's Meats Meeting Film, Tales of the Tinkerdee, The Land of Tinkerdee, The Wizard of Id, The Jimmy Dean Show, Our Place, The Dick Cavett Show and The Mike Douglas Show. Celebrating 50 Years of Jim Henson & The Muppets Daily 12:30 screenings of Henson works ran from December 2, 2005 until January 26, 2006; with occasional repeat screenings of the programs following until Apri 30, 2006. :*December 2-8: John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together , Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas :*December 9-22: The Great Santa Claus Switch, The Bells of Fraggle Rock :*December 23-29: A Muppet Family Christmas, The Christmas Toy :*December 30-January 5: "Jim Henson Drops By: A Compilation of Guest Appearances by Henson and His Characters", Tales of the Tinkerdee :*January 6-12: The Muppet Musicians of Bremen, The Jim Henson Hour: Secrets of the Muppets :*January 13-19: The Jim Henson Hour: The Ratings Game, The Muppets Go to the Movies :*January 20-26: The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, The Muppets at Walt Disney World The Muppets Say Cheese The Muppets Say Cheese exhibit ran from December 6, 2005 until April 30, 2006. External Links *Official website Paley Center Paley Center Paley Center